


Beast, Beauty, Bodyguard

by Daovihi



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Curses, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Family, Genderfluid Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Implied Stalking, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Harassment, Some Spanish, based on both animated movie and the fairy tales, furry bara nudist jasper, heart problems, hendrik is loyal and does his best, mordy is an even more evil gaston, rodrigo ships sylvendrik, sylv is depressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Some would say that Sylvando's life has been turned upside-down. However, a more accurate description would be that Sylvando's life did a cartwheel, got set on fire, and crashed facefirst into the ground, and all thanks to a stupid rose. Now he has to live with a fearsome beast, with only his loyal bodyguard to protect him.At least the beast is more respectful than Mordegon.
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando, Graig | Hendrik/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI), Homer | Jasper/Sylvia | Sylvando (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to mlter for translating the spanish for me. shes writing a wonderful red dead redemption fic called "Desvelo", go check it out if youre an rdr fan. its amazing. also, WOOOO! i managed to make jasper/sylvando an official ao3 tag! this driftwood raft of a ship is finally starting to gain sails!

Rodrigo sighs as he calculates how much money is owed. He rubs at his forehead, smudging ink across his face. If he did his math right, then that means the tax collectors are only getting greedier and greedier. They're going to throttle the life out of Rodrigo at this rate.

Someone sets down a hot cup of tea in front of Rodrigo. "Thank you, Hendrik." Rodrigo mutters as he lifts the cup and blows on the tea.

A giggle. "You need to get your eyes checked, papi."

Rodrigo looks to see Sylvia (Sylvando? It's so hard to remember which one it is these days) standing before him with a small sack. Rodrigo pushes the papers to the side as Sylvia drops the sack on the table, making a slight clink. Sylvia reaches forward and hugs Rodrigo.

"Is it bills again?" Sylvia asks.

Rodrigo frowns, feeling the creases on his forehead deepen. He can't hide anything from Sylvia, can he? "Yes. There has been yet another increase."

Sylvia hugs Rodrigo a little tighter. "…We made a little more money performing than usual. And we sold those eggs. Hendrik even managed to get some bread for free."

Rodrigo looks around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He is changing." Sylvia chuckles a little. "Have you seen his clown outfit yet?"

Rodrigo's shoulders shake. "I have. The…" Rodrigo blinks. "the… Ugh, what is the word? It is the thing on your face."

Sylvia pauses for a moment. "Face paint?"

"No! It is part of your face."

"…Oh!" A candle lights up above Sylvia's head before immediately going out again. She groans. "I know what it is, I just cannot remember its name!"

After several awkwardly long moments, the candle goes off above Rodrigo's head this time. "¡Nariz!" Rodrigo shouts.

"Nose!" Sylvia says at the same time. When they realize what happened, Sylvia laughs.

Rodrigo is not so amused. "Anyway, that nose makes me laugh every time. It is so… unbecoming of him."

Sylvia smiles and sits next to Rodrigo. "The little ones in town absolutely love him… and frankly, so do I."

"Well, if you want to marry him, you have my blessing."

Sylvia squeals, buries her face in her hands, and rocks side to side. "I don't like him like thaaaat!"

Rodrigo full-blown laughs. "All I am saying is that Hendrik is a good choice. He is loyal, kind, and he can protect you from any danger. He would have made a fine knight in another life." Rodrigo glances behind him, only to see Hendrik standing in the doorway, blushing and shifting from foot to foot while holding a platter of food. Rodrigo's eyes grow wide. "Uh, hello. Tell me, exactly how much of that did you hear?"

"…I heard some of it." Hendrik mutters as he sets the platter down on the table. Then, he immediately tilts his head back and covers it with his hands.

Rodrigo takes his meal, a sad plate of bread and rice, and clears his throat. "Thank you. Did Sylvia pay you this week?"

"Sylvando." Hendrik and Sylvando say at the same time.

"Lo siento." Rodrigo tells Sylvando.

"As for the wages, you know I do not desire it." Hendrik continues. "When you employed me in the defense of your only child all those years ago, your family held enough money to rival that of kings. But presently, you barely have enough money to support yourselves. I do not ask to drain your pockets further, only to take shelter under your household, and… to defend Sylvando, as the need arises."

"Nonsense, you deserve to be paid!" Rodrigo insists as he takes some coins out of the sack. "You help bring money in, you do chores, and you keep Mordegon away from my son!" Rodrigo pushes the coins into Hendrik's hand. "You could have left years ago, but you did not. You have earned every coin."

Hendrik hesitantly puts the gold back down on the table. "…If you insist, then I shall take them."

Rodrigo smiles. "Now that that matter is over with, does anyone want to lead us in grace?"

"Actually," Sylvando holds up a finger. "Can we be silent today?"

"Of course." Rodrigo takes Sylvando's hand, while Sylvando takes Hendrik's.

They all bow their heads and close their eyes. Rodrigo mutters his prayer under his breath. When they all finish, they let go and start eating their identical meals.

"Did Mordegon give you any trouble?" Rodrigo asks after finishing his first bite.

"No." Sylvando himself sounds surprised to admit it. "I mean, I saw Tyriant watching me earlier, but not Mordegon himself."

"¡Esos malditos cerdos!" Rodrigo slams his napkins down. "First they usurp the throne, then they strip Puerto Valor of its independence, and now they harass my own child! When will their tyranny end?!"

"Papi-"

"I would have already killed that bastardo by now were it not for what his men would do to you! Why, if he so much as-" A sharp pain shoots through Rodrigo's chest, and he clutches his chest as he hunches over. Sylvando and Hendrik are by his side in an instant.

"You must breathe, sir!" Hendrik holds Rodrigo up, keeping him from falling from his chair.

"Think happy thoughts!" Sylvando urges him as he holds Rodrigo's hand.

Rodrigo breathes through gritted teeth as he rides out the pain. He squeezes Sylvando's hand tight and forces himself to think of happier times, when his beloved wife was alive, and he could provide for his family without worrying about where their next meal was coming from. Ever so slowly, the pain fades, and Rodrigo's body relaxes.

"Are you ok?" Sylvando tentatively asks.

Rodrigo takes a deep breath. "I am fine."

"You cannot keep getting worked up like that! You will only hurt your heart even more!"

Rodrigo groans and settles back in his chair. He dabs at his forehead with a handkerchief and coughs. "I swear, if Mordegon does not kill me, my own heart will."

"Do you need water?" Hendrik asks.

"No." Rodrigo shakes out the numbness in his arm. "Just some quiet."

Hendrik sits back down, keeping his eyes on Rodrigo. Sylvando gets behind Rodrigo and starts massaging his shoulders.

"Gracias." Rodrigo mutters.

Someone knocks on the door, making all of them go on alert. Rodrigo reaches under the table and grabs the sword hidden there, while Sylvando draws his whip and Hendrik keeps his hand on his greatsword. Hendrik presses his index finger to his lips, then silently walks out the room. Rodrigo hears the door open.

"Greetings, Your Majesty."

Rodrigo's and Sylvando's eyes grow comically large.

"I need to step in for a moment."

Sylvando hooks Rodrigo's arm over his shoulder and half-carries him.

"For what reason do you need to do so?"

Sylvando ushers Rodrigo into the broom closet and shuts him inside.

"We must speak to the jester."

Rodrigo's blood runs cold.

"Whatever for?"

"None of your concern, peasant."

"Well, he is… busy. Perhaps if you come back at a later time-"

A thud. Footsteps, three sets of them. Two are too heavy to be Hendrik's in his current clothing. Rodrigo catches shadows flick across the slit below the door.

"Hello, my little smiling freak." Mordegon's sickening voice rings out like the bells on an undertaker's cart.

Wait, did Sylvando not hide?! Foolish brat! All he's done is ensure Mordegon will hurt him sooner! Sylvando does not even say a word to Mordegon.

"Have you met Booga yet? He is the head recruiter for my army and… work force." Mordegon darkly chuckles.

"I… no, I haven't."

"You should keep him in mind. My work force is dwindling fast, and your father would make a good… hire. But I am not here to discuss work opportunities. What I wanted to speak to you about was the prospect of marriage."

"I'm, um, not looking to marry right now."

"Oh, but you will, soon enough." Mordegon insists. "You see, I have ways of making people change their minds. If there is anyone out there that will not grant me my wishes, then I give them what they need, whether that is gold or steel. The question is, what exactly do you need?"

Rodrigo risks cracking open the door and peeking out. Sylvando is deathly pale, entire body tensed up, while Mordegon almost casually clutches Sylvando's chin and forces his head up to meet Mordegon's gaze. Indignus watches the scene unfold, seemingly bored by them. Booga is nowhere to be found, but Rodrigo is certain he is still in the room. A sudden wave of dizziness overtakes Rodrigo, forcing him to lean on the wall for support. He throws his hand over his mouth to hide his now-rapid breathing.

Mordegon slides his hand up Sylvando's skirt, and Rodrigo could throw up on the spot. He freezes his lungs to prevent from gagging, and sweat runs down his body like a waterfall. The pain in Rodrigo's chest and neck is nothing compared to this. Mordegon leans forward and whispers something in Sylvando's ear that makes Sylvando's throat bob. Sylvando's hands clench so tight that Rodrigo can easily see his knuckles turn white.

"Remember, I always get what I want. Always." Mordegon lets go of Sylvando, lightly pushing Sylvando back. Sylvando remains still as a statue. "We are done here."

Mordegon and Indignus walk out of view, and three sets of footsteps grow quieter until a door shuts. Rodrigo bursts into a series of gasps and coughs that make him slide down the wall. But just as quickly, Sylvando opens the door and carries him back to his chair.

"¿Estás bien, papi?" Sylvando's voice trembles almost as much as his lip and hands.

Rodrigo nods. He feels something loosen in his throat. He coughs a few more times into a napkin before the coughs die down. "Checa… a Hendrik…" Rodrigo pants.

"Papi-"

"¡Ya!" The sudden exclamation drives Rodrigo into another coughing fit.

Sylvando hesitantly backs away and leaves the room. Rodrigo hears a whip crack, then gibberish clearly coming from Hendrik. Sylvando says something Rodrigo cannot make out, then before Rodrigo knows it, Sylvando is back, with Hendrik in tow.

"Did they harm you?" Hendrik bends down and looks up and down Rodrigo's body.

Rodrigo shakes his head. "They," Rodrigo coughs. "They did not know I was here."

"And you, Sylvando?"

Sylvando stills. His eyes well up, and his fists tighten. Then, his whole body shakes, and he closes his eyes. "He… he put his hand up my…" Sylvando can't finish his sentence. He bursts into tears and pulls both Hendrik and Rodrigo into a hug.

"Shhh, it is over now. He is gone." Rodrigo comforts Sylvando as he's done so many times since Mordegon first caught sight of Sylvando. "I would not be surprised if he is already halfway back to his castle."

Sylvando buries his face in Rodrigo's shoulder. "Why is he doing this? Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Rodrigo has no answer for that question. The best he can do is pat Sylvando's back while Hendrik squeezes him just the way he likes it.

"Would you like me to bring you some tea?" Hendrik whispers after Sylvando's cries quiet down.

"Yes." Sylvando sniffles.

Hendrik lets go of Sylvando. "I will be back in a moment." Hendrik leaves, then returns with a teapot and a cup. He sets the cup down in front of Sylvando, the fills it with tea.

Sylvando slowly sips the tea. "Thank you…"

"Don Rodrigo, would you like some as well?" Hendrik offers.

Rodrigo holds out his cup. Hendrik fills it, then Rodrigo drinks it. It has lost most of its heat, but it is just warm enough to be tolerable. "Thank you."

Hendrik puts the teapot down on the center of the table. "Sylvando?"

"Yes?" Sylvando barely looks up from his tea.

Hendrik kneels before Sylvando. "Forgive me, for I have failed you."

"Wh-what?" Sylvando looks at Rodrigo, then back at Hendrik. "The tea is fine. It is a little cold, but it is fine."

"No, it is not the tea." Hendrik shakes his head. "I am referring to earlier. I attempted to deter Mordegon from entering, but allowed myself to be rendered unconscious. As a result, Mordegon managed to come inside and reach you. I failed in my duty to protect you."

Sylvando purses his lips and puts his cup down. Then, he kneels down, making him eye level with Hendrik. "Hey, Henny, don't worry. You did your best, and you managed to buy enough time for me to hide papi." Sylvando reaches forward and cups Hendrik's cheeks. "Who knows what would have happened were it not for you."

Hendrik looks away and blushes. "Truly, I do not deserve you."

The sight warms Rodrigo's heart. He smiles and drinks some more tea, careful not to disturb the moment. Sylvando and Hendrik hug, and Rodrigo looks away to give them privacy. When Hendrik and Sylvando stand again, Rodrigo takes that as his cue to look again.

"It is getting quite late. May I suggest retiring for the night?" Hendrik yawns, covering his mouth.

"Mm, it has been quite a long day." Sylvando stretches. "Papi?"

Rodrigo shrugs. "I suppose we should go to bed. I doubt my heart can take any more excitement."

"Very well. I shall take Rodrigo to his bed. I trust you will bathe again." Hendrik nods at Sylvando.

"Goodnight, Henny-Wenny. Goodnight, papi." Sylvando kisses Rodrigo's temple.

"Goodnight." Rodrigo groans as Hendrik helps him up. "Con un carajo, I can stand on my own."

"I would rather not take any unnecessary risks, sir."

Rodrigo huffs and allows Hendrik to help him get to his bedroom. Hendrik gently sets Rodrigo down on the bed.

"Will you require assistance in getting changed?"

Rodrigo growls. "I may be old, but I am not that old!"

"I apologize. I did not mean to cause offence." Hendrik holds his hands up in surrender.

"Just get out."

"Right away, sir." Hendrik nods and leaves, closing the door behind him.

\-----

Rodrigo rolls onto his side and coughs loud enough to wake the dead. Why he tries to sleep on his back every night, he will never know. All that ever happens is that Rodrigo coughs up a lung and he loses sleep over it. 

Rodrigo wipes the drool from his lips and sits upright, staring at the portrait of his late wife. Her kind smile stares back at him, helping to ease Rodrigo's suffering. Goddess, how Rodrigo wishes she were in his arms. She would know exactly what to do to lift the entire household's spirits. And more importantly, she would figure out a way to get Mordegon to leave Sylvando alone for good. She was always much more clever than Rodrigo.

The door opens without warning. Rodrigo's hand flies to the knife under his pillow before he sees it's only Sylvando. Rodrigo sighs in relief and scoots to the side of the bed. Sylvando climbs in without a word and tucks himself in.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Rodrigo asks.

"…No."

"Is it what happened earlier?"

"…Yes."

Rodrigo silently curses Mordegon's name for the millionth time. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I hate living like this." Sylvando starts, clenching his fist. "I don't want to constantly look over my shoulder in case Mordegon decides I am too much trouble and kills me, or worse. I want to go back to the way things were, when us Valorians were citizens of our own home. When we could afford medical treatment."

"Sylvando, I…" Rodrigo thinks carefully about his next words. "I miss those times too. But we still have one another. As long as we stay together, not all is lost."

Sylvando sadly smiles. "That is true. And we still have Hendrik."

"And your madre," Rodrigo looks at the painting. "Even if only in spirit." Rodrigo sighs. "You look so much like her. You smile like her, as well." Rodrigo runs his hand down Sylvando's wet hair, which has curled up thanks to his pomade getting washed out. "…Although she would not approve of you going to bed with wet hair."

Sylvando giggles. "I was outside all day, papi. I had to bathe at some point."

"I have told her exactly that on multiple occasions. And every time, she would tell me that my hair would look like a rat's nest. And then I would wonder why my hair would get so tangled." Rodrigo sighs. "I wonder how she is doing."

"Do you think she became an angel, like you always said when I was little?"

"I like to think so. That way, she could watch over us, and protect you as you grew up." Rodrigo lays down facing Sylvando. "She would be proud of you. I know it."

Sylvando blinks away tears. "I think she would be proud of you too."

Rodrigo's throat tightens. "Sylvando… I have not been able to do anything to protect you from Mordegon."

"But you raised me all by yourself. And you are doing everything you can to help out in spite of your heart. I am proud to call you my papi. And I think mami would be proud, too."

Rodrigo rubs his suddenly-prickly eyes. "Eres un ángel. Igual que tu madre."

Sylvando scoots closer and hugs Rodrigo. Rodrigo kisses Sylvando's temple and reciprocates the hug. He is so grateful to the goddess for granting him Sylvando, and so, so grateful to his wife for agreeing to have a child with him.

"¿Papi?"

"¿Si?"

"Do you think… things will get better?"

"Of course." Rodrigo reassures him. "The goddess has a plan. We merely need to have faith in her."

"But… _when_ will it get better?"

"I do not know." Rodrigo admits. "But I know that she will eventually make things right."

Sylvando's chest starts to shake. "But I cannot wait for eventually. I cannot keep going like this. I… I need everything to be okay. Now."

Rodrigo sighs. "I know. Our lives may not improve tomorrow, or even in a year. But… I want you to make a promise with me." Rodrigo backs away a little and holds his pinky out. "Promise you will keep living as long as you are able, and I will promise to do everything in my power to ensure you get to see happier days."

Sylvando stares at Rodrigo's pinky for a moment before linking his own with it. "I promise."

Rodrigo smiles just a little. "Good. Now go to sleep."

"Yes, papi." Sylvando settles into pillow. "Buenas noches."

"Dulces sueños."


	2. Good Luck, Bad Luck

Rodrigo reads the letter over and over, unable to believe his eyes. He rubs them, blinks, then reads more slowly. The letter's words do not change, and neither do their definitions. Rodrigo throws his head back and gives out a hearty laugh. Finally, their prayers have paid off!

_"Don Rodrigo and his household,_

_You will be pleased to learn that we have recently recovered several valuables which, upon checking with the banks, we discovered were listed under your family's name. They are estimated to be worth around 250,000 gold total. We are currently holding them in the Valorian treasury until you come to claim them._

_Best regards, The Department of Gold Economics."_

"Is it a friend of yours?" Hendrik brushes his hair without looking.

"Even better!" Rodrigo carefully smooths out the paper. "Our luck has just changed!"

Hendrik puts his brush down and looks at Rodrigo. "What do you mean by that?"

"I will tell you, but first, where is Sylvia?"

"Sylvando. I believe he is feeding the chickens."

"I would be best off using a coin toss to guess." Rodrigo mutters. "Bring him here."

"Right away." Hendrik gets up.

Rodrigo rereads the letter with a chuckle. He thought all of his riches lost when Mordegon burned down Puerto Valor during his bloody quest for the throne, but it seems Rodrigo still had something stashed away somewhere and forgot about it.

Hendrik enters the room with Sylvando. Sylvando rubs his eyes, then runs his fingers through his unslicked hair. They take a seat next to Rodrigo.

"I have wonderful news for you both." Rodrigo can't stop grinning. "Some of my riches have survived, and are waiting for me at the treasury!"

Hendrik gasps. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes! Here, read this!" Rodrigo practically shoves the letter in Hendrik's and Sylvando's faces.

Sylvando takes the letter and holds it so that he and Hendrik can read it. Slowly, their faces brighten up. "T-two hundred…" Sylvando gasps. "Papi, this is… we can fix your heart with this much money!"

"Forget about that, we can get you two out of here, far away from Mordegon! You can start over, live comfortably!"

Sylvando blinks. "But… we cannot leave. Alizarin sinks all ships that go too far away from town, and Gyldygga's forces guard the land border. They will turn us to gold."

"Do not worry. I will bribe the right people." Rodrigo reassures him. "You will be free. I will ensure it."

"Don Rodrigo, when you refer to us, you are including yourself, correct?" Hendrik hesitantly prods.

"What? Oh, of course."

"Are you sure?" Sylvando raises an eyebrow.

"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"

Sylvando stills looks at him funny, but drops the subject. "When are you going to get your stuff?"

"As soon as possible." Rodrigo stands up, making Sylvando and Hendrik shoot their arms out. "Ay, por favor, I am not made of glass." Rodrigo walks past them to grab his satchel and cloak. "In fact, I feel better than I have in months!"

"Sir, it is still dark outside. It is too dangerous!" Hendrik tries to stop Rodrigo, only for Rodrigo to shake him off.

"I cannot wait until dawn! I need to claim my belongings before someone steals them!" Rodrigo puts his cloak on. "Where is that letter?"

Sylvando hands Rodrigo the letter. "Then we will go with you!"

"No, you two need to tend to affairs here. There is too much work that needs to be done."

"In that case, please take Margarita with you." Hendrik stands between Rodrigo and the door. "The journey will be far less difficult atop a horse."

Rodrigo sighs. "Fine. I will do it." He walks around Hendrik and out the door, slowly making his way to the shed where they keep Margarita. Sylvando and Hendrik follow behind him, and when they reach the shed, Sylvando unlocks it for Rodrigo. Margarita is just finishing her breakfast when Rodrigo saddles mounts her with help from Hendrik. "Before I leave, is there anything you two want?"

"We are running low on soap. I would request the unscented soap." Hendrik says as he checks to make sure Rodrigo is properly seated.

"No, I am talking about getting a treat for you both."

"A treat?" Sylvando furrows his brows.

"To celebrate our change in luck."

Hendrik blinks in surprise. "Are you certain we should spend money so… frivolously?"

"You two hardly get nice things. All I am saying is that you deserve to be a little selfish, just this once." Rodrigo insists.

Hendrik strokes his chin. "If you must get me a gift, I would like a shield, so that I may better protect Sylvando."

Rodrigo can't help but smile at that. That boy has such a big crush on Sylvando and doesn't even know it. "And you, Sylvando?"

Sylvando is silent for a moment before speaking. "I want… a bouquet of roses. The pink ones."

Rodrigo checks to make sure he has everything, then turns his horse to the door. "I should be back by dinner. Do not answer the door until then."

"Goodbye, papi." Sylvando waves as Rodrigo leaves. "Stay safe."

"Farewell." Hendrik moves aside to allow Rodrigo to move unimpeded.

Rodrigo brings Margarita out of the shed, then adjusts his cloak. He holds his head high and rides to Puerto Valor.

\-----

"Wh, what do you mean you…" Rodrigo's blood runs cold.

The clerk sighs. "Gyldygga has been playing these pranks on former noble families for a while. I'm afraid this is another one of her pranks."

Rodrigo's hands tremble. "Are you… certain?"

"Yes. The letter you showed me is even phrased exactly like the others." The clerk pulls a sheet of paper out from under the desk and slides it towards Rodrigo.

Rodrigo's heart sinks as he reads the writing on the paper. Every single word on it is exactly like the ones on Rodrigo's letter. Rodrigo puts his hand on the desk to steady himself.

It is fine. It is fine. It is fine.

"I truly am sorry about this situation." The clerk slides a bowl of mints towards Rodrigo. "Here. Take a few."

Rodrigo takes a handful and squeezes them so tight they crack. "Can you check anyway?"

"I did. It's not there. And if your valuables were found, they wouldn't tell you. Trust me." The clerk squeezes Rodrigo's wrist.

Rodrigo's throat tightens. He shoves his letter in his satchel and pushes himself off the desk without a word. He stumbles out the door as pain creeps into his neck and jaw. As soon as he's outside, he leans on the wall and wheezes as he waits for the dizzy spell to pass.

Rodrigo shoves the broken mints into his mouth and eats them in an effort to soothe the nausea from the vertigo. He thickly swallows and rapidly blinks. Margarita nervously tosses her head from a few feet away.

"Shhh, tranquila, chica. Todo está bien." Rodrigo pants as he slowly approaches, keeping one hand up and the other on the wall. "¿Ves? Estoy bien." Rodrigo pets Margarita's muzzle. Margarita huffs and licks Rodrigo's hand, making him laugh, then cough. "Eres un buen corcel."

Rodrigo sees Margarita's reins, which are hitched to a post, and sighs. How is he going to break the news? Hendrik would surely be crushed, and Sylvando… there's no telling what he might do. Rodrigo briefly considers not telling them at all before discarding that thought. That is the coward's path. It is not a feasible long-term solution.

Rodrigo waits another moment for the dizziness to fade, then he unhitches Margarita and mounts her with a long, drawn-out groan. His heart beats fast, and Rodrigo prays that he does not get another one of those painful episodes. Luckily, he does not, so Rodrigo whistles to Margarita, and they start moving.

Rodrigo blinks as he sways side to side. He loops the reins around his wrist, then keeps one hand on the horn of the saddle. He breathes deep, only to enter yet another coughing fit. His vision swims, and darkness creeps in on the edges of his vision. Rodrigo's heart betrays him by beating faster, and his breathing speeds up.

Dead trees all around. Rodrigo blinks and takes in his surroundings. The sun is low in the sky, casting unnerving shadows through the wooden husks above Rodrigo. Rodrigo curses and looks for a landmark, but he spots none. All he has to go on is the fact that neither him or Margarita are currently gold statues.

"¿En dónde diablos estamos?"" Rodrigo asks to no one in particular. When nothing answers, Rodrigo grits his teeth and takes Margarita through the clearest path he can.

It doesn't take long for Rodrigo to come across a stone wall covered in thorns. Rodrigo brings Margarita closer to get a better look at it. He doesn't recognize these particular walls, but judging by how high and reinforced they are, they must have served a defensive purpose against invaders, most likely ones with war machines. Rodrigo follows the wall until he finds a set of thick wooden gates that have been battered down. Judging by the rot on the splintered edges, the gates have been like this for a long time.

Rodrigo looks up and sees a small castle down a long strip of unpaved land. Some lights twinkle, presumably coming from within. So someone is living here, after all. Rodrigo hopes whoever originally lived here is in there, alive and well, but he knows it's more likely to just be some random people seeking shelter. Rodrigo tentatively moves Margarita forward, keeping an eye out for any guards.

"Hello?" Rodrigo calls out. "Is anyone here? I… seem to have… been taken in the wrong direction."

No response. Then, a click. Rodrigo reflexively stops Margarita, hand flying to the dagger at his hip. A few more clicks, then all goes quiet. Rodrigo looks to the side and sees a rectangular canister with three holes in it, pointed at Rodrigo. He looks down and realizes Margarita stepped on some kind of pressure plate.

"I mean you no harm." Rodrigo shouts just in case, moving Margarita even slower. "All I wish for is to gain my bearings."

Another pressure plate. Rodrigo guides Margarita around it, then approaches the door. He reaches down and slams the knocker.

"Hello?" Rodrigo shouts through the knocks. "I do not want trouble." Rodrigo patiently waits for a response, but none comes. Rodrigo grumbles to himself. He looks to the sky and sees stars starting to peek out. He gets off Margarita with a grunt and hitches her to a nearby post, then goes back to the door. "I am going to open the door. Do not attack me. I mean no ill will."

Rodrigo easily opens the door with a slight creak. The original family is almost definitely not here. There is no way they would simply leave the front door unlocked after… whatever happened. Rodrigo steps in. The inside is surprisingly well-maintained, without a speck of dust on the furniture.

"Hello?" Rodrigo shouts a little louder. As before, no one replies.

Rodrigo walks into a room, and a fireplace roars behind a few chairs. Rodrigo looks around for any sign of life and comes up empty. He ponders the chairs. They aren't in the best shape, but they look comfortable enough. And Rodrigo's thighs are awfully sore from riding…

Rodrigo picks the most cushioned chair to sit in and holds his hands out to the fire. A prickling feelings crawls up his neck. Rodrigo looks behind him, but no one is there. Strange. Rodrigo turns back to the fire and stares into it, letting it lull him into a hypnotized state. The warmth seeps into his bones, calming his heart and easing the lingering pain in Rodrigo's body.

A bell rings, snapping Rodrigo out of it. He blinks and finds a lone red bell, suspended in mid-air, ringing without human input. Rodrigo gets up and approaches the bell, only for it to float away, still ringing.

"¿Qué carajos?" Rodrigo mutters as he stands in place.

The bell stops, but continues ringing. Rodrigo moves to it, and it moves away. Rodrigo walks faster, but the bell keeps its pace. Rodrigo reaches out and catches the bell by its handle. The bell struggles in Rodrigo's grasp, and Rodrigo lets go of it. The bell is still for a moment, then it bonks Rodrigo on the head and continues floating away as if nothing happened.

Rodrigo massages the spot the bell hit as he follows it into a dining room. A place setting for one sits in front of a chair, which scoots itself away from the table. Rodrigo rubs his eyes, but the scene remains exactly the same.

"Are you… a spirit?" Rodrigo asks in disbelief.

The bell comes to rest on the table.

"Can you speak?"

No response. Rodrigo hesitantly sits in the chair, and it moves closer to the table of its own volition. Soon after, a covered platter carried by invisible hands sets itself down in front of Rodrigo. The cover lifts itself off, revealing a single steak and some kind of soup, which floating kitchen tools serve onto Rodrigo's plate and bowl respectively.

One or two objects moving on their own, Rodrigo can believe. But several? Rodrigo must be dreaming. Or those mints were drugged. Maybe his heart problems have finally got the better of him, and Rodrigo is having a vivid fever dream as he fades from this world. Or the heart problems could be affecting Rodrigo's brain, conjuring up hallucinations.

"¡¿Q-qué es esto?!" Rodrigo exclaims. "¡¿Por qu-?! Why are you- What is going on?!"

The ladle tilts to one side.

Rodrigo sputters. "Are you spirits? …Tap the table once for no, twice for yes."

The utensils, bell, and platter tap once.

"Are you truly… objects?"

Two taps.

"Esto es tan extraño." Rodrigo mutters. "Thank you for the meal, but I cannot eat red meat."

The tongs put the steak back on the platter. The ladle nudges the soup towards Rodrigo as the platter and cover take the steak away.

"Are you saying this does not have red meat?"

The ladle taps twice.

"Do any of you mind if I pray?"

One tap for each object in the room.

Rodrigo brings his hands together and mutters a quick prayer. When he is done, he starts eating the soup… and finds that it's the most delicious thing he's eaten in years. He can't stop eating for a moment, slurping his soup in a manner that Rodrigo would berate himself for if it weren't for his hunger.

"This is delicious!" Rodrigo pauses to say to the ladle before going right back to eating.

A chuckle. Rodrigo drops the spoon and frantically looks around for the source of the chuckle. But before he can find it, pain stabs his chest, and Rodrigo clutches his chest. The objects surround him and frit about. Rodrigo grabs the edge of the table in a deathgrip and forces himself to breathe. The tongs drag itself across Rodrigo's back, miraculously managing not to poke him.

When Rodrigo's heart settles down, he slumps in his chair and pants. After resting for a bit, Rodrigo sits up again. "I have heart issues." Rodrigo explains to the objects. He takes a slow sip of his soup. "Do you have anything to drink?"

The tongs go into another room. It comes back with a pitcher supported by several utensils. The utensils carefully put the pitcher on the table, then let go of it. Rodrigo pours the water into his cup, then drinks. He wipes his mouth, then goes back to eating.

When he finishes off his meal, he gets up and allows the chair to move away. "Thank you. Is there anyone here that can speak?"

The bell points the wide end at Rodrigo.

"I meant besides me!" Rodrigo's mustache twitches.

No response.

Rodrigo huffs. "Do you at least have a map of Costa Valor?"

The bell taps once.

Great. Rodrigo can't even ask where he is. And from what he saw, the castle isnt much higher than the walls surrounding it. Rodrigo is never going to orient himself at this rate. Rodrigo's mustache twitches as he thinks about what he's going to do next.

"I hate to impose, but may I stay the night?"

The bell floats into the air and rings twice. It floats out the room without waiting for Rodrigo. Rodrigo follows it out the door, down a hall, to an open door. The bell stops in front of it and holds still. Rodrigo looks through the doorway and finds a bed inside, along with a nightstand and a few other amenities.

"Thank you." Rodrigo goes in and shuts the door behind him.

Rodrigo sits on the bed and takes his shoes and socks off, then slips his dagger under the pillow. He drops the satchel on the nightstand before laying down. He vaguely notices how easy the bed is on his bones before he succumbs to sleep.

\-----

Rodrigo wakes up to sunlight flowing in through a window. Rodrigo sits up and rubs his eyes. Rodrigo fumbles for his dagger and automatically slides it back into its sheath. Only then does he take a moment to process his surroundings. He's clearly not home, which means that yesterday, with the floating objects… it wasn't a dream.

Rodrigo goes to the washbasin and splashes water on his face. Then, he dries his face and hands off with the provided towel. He pushes his hair back, then puts his satchel on and heads downstairs. Something smells so appetizing that it makes Rodrigo's stomach growl. The bell rings once again, and Rodrigo follows it back to the dining room. The table is set for one once again.

Rodrigo sits down without prompting. The same routine happens as yesterday, but instead Rodrigo is offered oatmeal, scrambled eggs with spinach, and mixed berries. Rodrigo thanks the objects before digging in. The food tastes just as good as yesterday. When Rodrigo is done, he thanks the objects once again before heading out.

Rodrigo unhitches Margarita and allows her to drink from a trough he was sure was empty yesterday before he walks her down the path, carefully avoiding the pressure plates. As he approaches the exit, Rodrigo spots several flower bushes to the side of the path. Rodrigo draws closer and finds roses in red, yellow, white… and pink.

Rodrigo stops Margarita and approaches the pink roses. He crouches down and sniffs them. They smell just as lovely as they look. This entire rose garden is obviously well-loved, without a withered flower in sight.

Sylvando asked for roses just like these. He would be delighted to see such large, beautiful roses. And Rodrigo did promise to get him a bouquet. A thought enters Rodrigo's head. Perhaps he could take some roses home, give them to Sylvando. Sylvando would be so happy to receive them. Hendrik would likely be disappointed that he didn't receive his shield, but fufilling one vow is better than none at all.

…What is Rodrigo thinking?! He cannot steal flowers from those that so generously allowed him to stay here! That would make him no better than a petty thief! Rodrigo stands up and dusts his clothes off before approaching Margarita.

Rodrigo can only imagine how upset Sylvando would be when Rodrigo comes back without money or flowers. He looked so happy at the prospect of giving his father proper medical care. Rodrigo's feelings twist his insides at the thought of telling him that they will never afford a doctor. Rodrigo stops. Could Sylvando even handle such news? He promised to keep living, but getting his hopes up only to dash them might be more than he can handle. Sylvando might even…

One rose. To soften the blow.

Rodrigo looks around. The only souls to be seen are himself and Margarita. Rodrigo silently creeps back to the pink roses and reaches for the biggest one. He glances behind him before firmly grasping the stem and snapping it.

No sooner than Rodrigo pulls the rose away than a roar rings out. Rodrigo whips around, only for him to be grabbed by the throat and suspended in midair. Margarita rears back and whinnies, tossing her head.

"You ungrateful bastard!" A purple monster with large black horns and white hair snarls, lips pulled back to clearly display large fangs.

Rodrigo draws his dagger and stabs the monster in the arm. The monster howls and drops Rodrigo. Rodrigo scrambles to Margarita, only for her to bolt. Rodrigo curses and runs as fast as he can. He makes it to the broken gates before his heart betrays him. Rodrigo collapses and clutches his chest.

"¡Mierda, no ahora!" Rodrigo groans. He uses his feet to push his body along the ground as fast as he can.

The monster comes up behind Rodrigo. Another shot of pain renders Rodrigo immobile. Rodrigo starts coughing. Can't stop coughing. Can't start moving. The monster picks him up. Something digs into Rodrigo's belly. Something too sweet enters Rodrigo's mouth. Rodrigo spits it out. It makes a small pink puddle on the dirt. Then all goes black.


	3. Search

Sylvia tightens her grip on the horn as Margarita frantically sprints. Hendrik keeps his hands on Sylvia's hips as they both buck up and down. Sylvia has to squeeze Margarita's saddle with her thighs in a deathgrip in order to keep from falling, even with Hendrik helping to keep her steady.

"Do you see papi yet?!" Sylvia shouts over the rushing wind.

"No!" A particularly hard buck makes Hendrik grunt. "Do you know where Margarita is taking us?!"

"No!" Sylvia blinks away tears induced by the cutting wind. "But she must be taking us to papi! I know it!"

"Sylvia, it may be possible she is bringing us to an ambush by Mordegon's forces! If they catch us looking for your father, they will-!"

"Margarita would not have come home at all if that were the case!" Sylvia retorts. "Besides, if it is Mordegon, we can't leave papi with him!"

"But what if he kidnaps you as well?!" Hendrik's grip on Sylvia's hips tighten. "I cannot afford to allow you to get hurt!"

"Then rescue me!" Sylvia leans forward until her chest is almost touching Margarita's mane.

Margarita bursts through the treeline past the broken gates. Clicking sounds to either side make Hendrik draw his greatsword, but there is no enemy to be found. Margarita stops right in front of the doors of a small castle and rears back. When she settles on the ground again, Sylvia and Hendrik dismount her. Margarita wheezes as Sylvia pets her.

"Shhh, you did so very good." Sylvia feeds Margarita an apple. "Such a good girl. Thank you so much. You can rest now."

Margarita goes to the trough of water and greedily gulps it up. Sylvia unfurls her whip and shares a glance with Hendrik. Hendrik slowly approaches the door and presses his ear to it. After a moment, he opens the door as quietly as he can and steps in.

"Stay close to me." Hendrik whispers as Sylvia comes in.

They stay tense as they explore the castle, jumping at every creak and groan of the wood floors. They hardly dare to breathe as they search for Rodrigo, anticipating danger around every corner. Every so often one of them catches movement in the corner of their eye, but when they turn around, ghere is nothing but furniture. Sylvia twists her whip as her sweat hits the floor as they approach a glass door at the end of a long hallway. Hendrik sneaks up to it, puts his ear to it, then pushes it open.

Another door opens in the room they were just in. Hendrik rushes in as fast as he can while staying quiet as Sylvia shuts the door behind them. They are now in a huge greenhouse with several flowering plants. But there's no time to admire them. Sylvia goes to one of the windows and pushes it open, letting the hot air out in the process, only for it to make a crack too small for even Sylvia to slip through.

Hendrik runs to the end of the room and crawls into a laarge cabinet underneath a countertop covered in tools and leaves. Sylvia pushes her way into a large bush in front of Hendrik and surrounds herself with leaves and branches. The overpowering stench of the bush is enough to make Sylvia's eyes water. This is far worse than any onion or lemongrass out there, and Sylvia's standing in the middle of it. She closes her eyes in an attempt to block whatever it is the plant is producing, but then her throat starts burning.

A growl erases any chance of gagging. Sylvia holds her breath as something pads closer and closer, coming so close that Sylvia can hear it sniffing. Sylvia risks cracking one eye open. Through the leaves is a sickly-purple beast with large wings walking on both its feet and hands. Several small dark horns protrude from its arms, legs, back, tail, and two large ones grow from its head, and one on each shoulder. Long white hair spills down its head as it sniffs the ground, with fur of the same color growing from its hips down to its knees, along with on its forearms, shins, and halfway down its tail. Long ears peek out of the curtain of hair, and large yet sunken muscles are visible where the fur does not hide the beast's body.

The beast lifts its head up and sniffs the air. It walks around Sylvia, coming to a stop at the cabinet Hendrik is in. It turns its back to Sylvia as it opens the cabinet, then it rears back.

"Hen-"

Sylvia jumps out of her hiding place and raises her arm. The beast turns its head just in time to see the whip tear across its wing, leaving a long lacerated hole. The beast shrieks and pushes itself off the cabinet towards Sylvia with its claws extended. Sylvia dodges, and the beast ends up falling into the bush Sylvia was just in.

Hendrik scrambles out of the cabinet and raises his sword to chop into the beast, only for the beast to drop down at the last minute and make Hendrik miss. The very first breath Sylvia takes frees her lungs and throat, and she is overcome with strong coughs. The beast runs to Sylvia and picks her up by the collar, then slams her against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" The beast snarls in Sylvia's face.

Hendrik yanks on one of the beast's shoulder horns and pulls the beast backwards. It drops Sylvia, who runs to the side and whips its arm while coughing and gagging. The beast flaps its good wing and dislodges Hendrik enough to force its horn out of Hendrik's grasp and go after Sylvia.

Sylvia whips across the beast's chest, but the beast only flinches and continues. Sylvia circles around a table of plants, having to rapidly blink to clear the blurriness that won't go away. The beast follows Sylvia, and Hendrik follows the beast in turn. Sylvia cracks her whip at where she thinks the beast is, only to hear pottery shattering.

"My flowers!" The beast stops and turns to the mess of dirt, plant, and pottery Sylvia created. "You will pay for this!"

Hendrik catches up to the beast and swings twice. The beast dodges the first time, but gets cut the second. When Hendrik tries to slash it again, the beast grabs his sword and kicks Hendrik in the belly. Hendrik takes the blow as best he can and slides his sword out of the beast's hands, drawing blood. The beast knees Hendrik in the space right below his ribs and right in the middle, stunning him.

Sylvia trips and hits the ground. Hard. The air is knocked from her lungs, only for her lungs to seize and violently convulse. Sylvia forces her shaky arms to push her body up, only for them to give out on her. Sylvia can barely see anymore, can't even blink. Her eyelids are freezing shut against her will. She can't even keep a grip on her whip, as her fingers are growing clumsy and slow.

"What have you done to Sylvia?!" Hendrik screams… from right next to Sylvia? Did Sylvia black out or something?

"I have done nothing! It must have been the plant she was in!"

Sylvia is lifted into strong arms. Must be Hendrik. If Sylvia weren't coughing so much, she would smile, be grateful.

"Put her down this instant, vile creature!"

Oh. It's not Hendrik.

"The chemicals from the plant may prevent her from breathing! She needs medical attention!" 

"Then hand her over to me!"

Sylvia coughs more harshly as she changes position. She is now in a different set of arms, equally strong. Sylvia reaches up and tries to grab what must be Hendrik's shirt.

"Follow me!"

Sylvia keeps bouncing, aggravating her cough. Hendrik must be running. Sylvia can't look to see if he is. After an eternity of bouncing, they finally stop.

"Serena, Jade! Prepare the antidote for thylius poisoning!" The beast commands. "You, take her shirt off. I will get some water."

Sylvia is set down on something soft. Her arms are lifted up, and her shirt comes off. She is allowed to lay down on what she realizes is a bed. And still, her damn cough does not go away. A door opening alerts Sylvia to another person walking in, but something about their stride seems… off. Sylvia can't focus enough to figure out what.

"Thank you." The beast says. "If you would spread this on her chest…"

"What is it?" Hendrik asks.

"It is rub to ensure your friend does not suffocate."

A bare hand rubs something cold into Sylvia's chest. Sylvia shudders and coughs a few more times before she finally settles down and breathes. She rubs her forehead off on her bare arm and sighs.

"Oh, thank the goddess." Hendrik mutters. His gloved hand comes up to cup Sylvia's cheek. "How do you feel?"

"My eyes hurt…" Sylvia whimpers.

"I am sorry to hear that." Hendrik tucks Sylvia's curly hair behind her ear and brings a blanket up to Sylvia's shoulders. "Excuse me, is there any medicine we could use for her eyes?"

"No, but do not worry. The other symptoms of thylius do not last long. She should be back to normal within half an hour." Something cool swipes at Sylvia's face. "In the meantime, wiping her down and putting a wet cloth over her eyes will help a little."

"I see." Something, presumably said wet cloth, is laid over Sylvia's eyes. "There. That will help with the swelling."

"What swelling?" Sylvia asks.

"Your eyes have swollen shut. I assume it is due to the… thylius, was it?" Hendrik explains as someone wipes Sylvia's neck.

"Yes. Humans tend to have allergic reactions to thylius if they get too close, particularly if they get inside thylius bushes." The beast sasses at the end. "…What were you two doing inside my home, anyhow?"

"So this is your castle?" Sylvia gasps.

"Yes. What were you two doing?" The beast repeats.

Hendrik sighs. "We were investigating somebody's disappearance, and we believe he was here last."

"And why is that?" The beast asks.

"Because he was riding Margarita, and Margarita came back without him. She was all in a panic, and when we mounted her, she took us here." Sylvia tells the beast.

"Hm. Describe him for me."

Hendrik speaks this time. "He is an older man, with black graying hair, an extremely large mustache-"

The beast whistles. "That was fast. Your horse must have strained itself something fierce, returning within the day."

"Have you seen my papi?!" Sylvia shoots up, making the cloth fall from her eyes.

"Lay down. And yes. He is here, and I shall bring you to him. But first, I will tend to my own wounds, then ask you a few questions."

"But we need to see him now!" Sylvia insists. "He- he has a heart problem! We are so so so so so worried about him!"

The beast growls. "You have no right to be making demands of me after you assaulted me in my own home."

"I thought you were going to hurt Hendrik!" Sylvia protests.

"You were the ones who broke into my home!"

"You looked like you were going to attack Hendrik!"

"If that is the case, then describe to me how, exactly, I indicated I was going to attack your friend." The way the beast crosses his arms is so obvious even Sylvia can see it in her blinded state.

"You… you looked scary." Sylvia frowns.

"…Is that all?"

Sylvia blushes and stays quiet.

"I rest my case." The beast's tone is dripping with smugness. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must heal the wounds you and Hendrik gave me."

Sylvia tries opening her eyes, and finds she can open one of them just a little. She focuses on the beast, and sees the beast… rubbing his hand across his wounds?

"Pardon me, but are you… rubbing your own saliva into your wounds?" Hendrik hesitantly asks.

"It has healing properties." Is all the beast explains.

Sylvia lays down, puts the cloth back on her eyes, then covers her face with her hands. She feels so stupid now that she said the reason she attacked the beast out loud. All she can do now is try to hide and hope the beast forgets long enough to let Sylvia find her papi and get him home safely.

"So," The beast starts off with. "Where are you two from?"

"Near Puerto Valor." Hendrik answers.

"Hm. Is it true that Mordegon has taken to living in the area?"

Sylvia's nails scratch her skin as she tenses her hands. "Yes." She weakly says.

"Do you feel alright?" The beast seems concerned.

"Sylvia is afraid of Mordegon." Hendrik quickly tells the beast.

The beast chuckles. "So he is still terrorizing people…" The beast sighs. "I had hoped he would have died by now, or at least become ill." The beast takes a deep breath. "Anyway, Hendrik, what exactly is your relationship to Sylvia?"

"I am her bodyguard." Hendrik says, as he's done so many times before.

"Sylvia and her father's clothing imply they are poor."

"I am her bodyguard, not out of a love for money, but out of loyalty to her and her family." Hendrik elaborates.

"…You certainly did do a good job keeping me from attacking Sylvia. I do not believe I even scratched her." The beast comments. "By the way, do you need medical assistance?"

"No. The pain has already dissipated."

"That is good."

Sylvia peels the cloth off. Now she can open her eyes, at least for the most part. She blinks and looks around. She seems to be in a hospital room, with Hendrik sitting between her and the beast. A faceless mannequin dressed in black and green sits in the corner, seemingly staring at them.

"Why are you helping me?" Sylvia questions. "I thought you would 'make me pay' and all that." Sylvia inserts her best impression of the beast into the quote.

"I may be a monster, but I am not heartless. I would not allow you to die simply because you smashed a pot. But rest assured, I will make you pay in due time." The beast says confidently.

"And how exactly will you do that?" Hendrik raises his hand towards his sheathed greatsword.

The beast frowns. "I will figure that out later. And put your hand down."

Hendrik does just that. "Ma'am?" Hendrik leans to look around the beast.

The mannequin moves its head, making Sylvia jump.

"I must ask, how did you make your costume?" Hendrik continues after checking on Sylvia.

"That is not a costume." The beast answers for her. "She is a real, fully-movable mannequin. Her name is Jade."

As if to demonstrate, Jade pulls off her hand, shows it to Hendrik and Sylvia, then clicks it back in place and wiggles her fingers.

"She is cursed, you see. She along with several objects in the castle were once human, but…" The beast trails off. "Well, I figure the thylius has worn off by now. Would you like to see your father now?"

Sylvia gasps. "Really? Really really?"

"Yes, really." The beast smiles a little. Then, he reaches into a box and throws a light blue shirt at Sylvia, then turns away. "Here, put this on."

Sylvia pulls the shirt on. The shirt is so big it slips off her shoulders. "Do you have a smaller shirt?"

"I am afraid not." The beast keeps looking away. "But I could ask the people here to look for one."

"That is okay. I will just use some pins. Henny?"

Hendrik pulls some safety pins out of his satchel and hands them to Sylvia. Sylvia pins the shirt until the collar is small enough that it does not slide. Then, she gets out of bed, taking Hendrik's offered hand and using it to help stand up, then lets go.

"Are you ready?" The beast asks, still not looking.

"Yes!" Sylvia and Hendrik say at the same time.

The beast walks to the door and holds it open. Sylvia, Hendrik, and Jade step out, and Jade goes ahead to open another door adjacent to them. Rodrigo rests on a bed inside, with a gray teddy bear wearing a red vest in his arm. A mop cleans the floor on its own next to a red hand bell on an end table.

"Papi!" Sylvia squeals and practically tackles Rodrigo.

Rodrigo wakes up with an 'oof'. He tenses up, then sees Sylvia and relaxes. "Sylvando! ¡Gracias a la diosa!" He hugs Sylvia back. "How did you find me so quickly?"

"Margarita led us here." Hendrik approaches Rodrigo.

Rodrigo chuckles. "A fine steed, that one." Rodrigo coughs. "It is good to see you two."

"And I am relieved to see you alive and well." Hendrik smiles and thumps Rodrigo's shoulder. "How is your heart?"

"It is not doing well, I am afraid." Rodrigo frowns.

Sylvia hugs Rodrigo a little tighter. "I wish I could kiss it better."

"So do I." Rodrigo sighs. He looks up and spots the beast standing in the doorway. "You again. What do you want now?"

"All I want is to know why you attempted to steal one of my precious roses after I so generously fed you and provided you with shelter for the night." The beast approaches and pulls up a chair. "And I figured that now we are in front of your child, you will be more… open to giving a proper answer this time."

Sylvia furrows her brows. "What is he talking about?"

Rodrigo stays quiet.

"It was a pink rose, if you were wondering about that." The beast adds. "It was plucked from one of my favorite rose bushes."

"Sir, is this true?" Hendrik's eyes are wide, and his mouth hangs slightly agape.

Rodrigo rubs the back of his neck and blushes. Hard. "…Yes."

Sylvia and Hendrik look at each other with raised brows.

"I shall ask again: why did you attempt to steal a rose from me?" The beast reiterates.

"…May I speak to you alone about that matter?" Rodrigo mutters.

The beast nibbles on his lip. "Yes. If all of you except for Rodrigo would exit…"

Jade, the mop, the bell, and even the teddy bear all go out the door. Both Hendrik and Sylvia watch them without moving.

"That includes the two of you, as well." The beast pointedly tells them.

Sylvia and Hendrik get up and walk out. Sylvia shuts the door behind her, then stands in front of Jade and the others. "Hello." Sylvia offers a smile and a wave to them. The teddy bear and mop seem to wave back.

Jade presses the side of her head to the door. Hendrik scowls and shakes his head. Sylvia sits on the floor and dramatically crosses her legs.

"For what reason could possibly bring Rodrigo to… steal?" Hendrik wonders out loud.

Jade presses a finger to where her mouth would be. Hendrik and Sylvia stay quiet. A few minutes pass in total silence.

"MORDEGON?!?!" The beast screams, making Jade jolt back.

All goes too quiet for even Sylvia's ears to hear. More minutes pass. Then the object-people suddenly scramble away. The beast opens the door and peeks his head out.

"Sylvia, please come inside."

Sylvia doesn't hesitate to rejoin her father. Hendrik tries to follow, but the beast blocks him with his arm.

"This is a matter between Sylvia, Rodrigo, and I." The beast's eyes narrow.

"I am Sylvia's bodyguard. I must be within the same room as her at all times." Hendrik insists.

The beast sighs. "Fine. You may enter." The beast steps aside. Once Hendrik is inside, the beast shuts the door and sits. "At the moment, I am keeping your father as my prisoner."

"So you finally admit it…" Rodrigo grumbles.

"However," The beast ignores Rodrigo. "I am willing to offer you-" The beast points to Sylvia. "A deal."

Sylvia gulps. "What is it?"

"Stay here with me, and I shall allow your father to go home."


	4. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: if you get a notif for ch 5 posted on april 19th, it was an accident. i accidentally posted the next ch of tsatu here. im really sorry if i disappointed you

"No!" Rodrigo immediately shouts. "I refuse to allow you to agree to this! Just the thought of him keeping you here…"

"It is not as though she will starve. I will provide her with food and shelter." The beast reassures him.

"That is not what I- Argh!" Rodrigo clutches his chest.

Sylvia and Hendrik run to Rodrigo. They stay by his side as they wait for Rodrigo to recover. Sylvia doesn't let go of Rodrigo's hand for a moment.

"Remember to breathe, sir." Hendrik reminds him as he pats away Rodrigo's sweat with his sleeve.

Rodrigo hisses several deep breaths. Then, he lets his hand fall away. "Syl… vando?"

"Yes, papi?"

"Whatever you do… do not let him… take you prisoner." Rodrigo pants.

"But papi-!"

"Listen to your padre!"

"Don Rodrigo, please do not get worked up again!" Hendrik begs him. "You have only just recovered from last time!"

Rodrigo growls and lays back. "Sylvando, I will be fine. You and Hendrik need to go home, and stay far away from here."

"No! I refuse to leave without you!" Sylvia shakes her head.

The beast loudly clears his throat. All eyes turn to him.

"Since the two of you cannot come to an agreement, I propose having lunch and deciding afterwards." The beast suggests. "What would you like to eat?"

\-----

They eat in silence, the air tense and thick. Every so often, someone opens their mouth, then thinks better of it and closes it. It's only when they're done that someone dares to break the silence.

"If Sylvia agrees to your terms, will I be required to leave?" Hendrik asks the beast.

"No. You may do whatever you wish." The beast tells him, putting his fork down. "Though… I would… prefer you…" The beast mumbles the end of the sentence.

Hendrik leans towards the beast. "I did not catch the end of your sentence, could you repeat it?"

"I said I would prefer it if you… stay." The beast clears his throat and shifts around in his seat. "But you do not have to. I am not angry with you or your actions."

Sylvia frowns. "Why are you keeping my papi here? All he did was try to steal a rose."

The beast's claws dig into the arms of his chair, and his nostrils flare. Hendrik abruptly stands, hand halfway to his sword. The beast huffs and relaxes his hands. "They. Are. My. Precious. Roses." The beast grits out, vein in his neck bulging. "He. Had no right. To hurt them."

Sylvia looks at Rodrigo, who is staring anywhere but at them. Then, she comes to a decision. "If I stay with you, do you promise not to go after my papi?"

Rodrigo's eyes widen. "Sylvando! Do not tell me you are considering this!"

The beast ignores Rodrigo. "I promise."

Sylvia comes to a decision. "I'll do it."

\-----

Rodrigo struggles ineffectively as Sylvia carries him out of the building. "Sylvando, don't you dare!"

"This is for your own good, papi!" Sylvia's voice cracks.

"I will not allow my own child to be held prisoner by some monster!" Rodrigo grunts, trying to push himself out of Sylvia's grasp. But eventually, he gives up. "Sylvando, please reconsider. You could be throwing away your own life."

Sylvia purses her lips and goes to Margarita. "I… I cannot leave you here! You deserve to be home!"

"And you deserve to live free of a monster's grasp!" Rodrigo insists. "You… you already have so much to handle. Do not add this to that list."

Sylvia puts Rodrigo down and lets him stand. "Papi, I would never be able to live with myself if I abandoned you." Sylvia blinks away tears.

"That monster might hurt you!"

"I can protect myself." Sylva grasps Rodrigo's arms. "And besides, if I stay here, I might… I might be able to hide from HIM."

The fight visibly leaves Rodrigo's body in an instant. He sighs and lets his head hang for a moment before bringing it back up. "If you must stay, then… keep Hendrik by your side at all times. And always stay armed."

It's Sylvia's turn to object. "But you can't live by yourself! What if something happens?"

"I agree with Sylvia's statement." Hendrik pipes up. "You cannot tend to the animals with your condition, and that is assuming your condition does not get worse."

"I will figure it out. After all, your job is to protect Sylvand- Sylvia, correct?" Rodrigo raises his brow.

Hendrik freezes. "Y-yes…"

"Then stay with… her, boy."

"No! You need to go with papi!" Sylvia orders Hendrik. "He can't protect himself!"

Hendrik looks at them both. "I- I cannot follow both orders!"

"I am the one that hired you in the first place! You will stay with Sylvia, and that is-" Rodrigo cringes and brings his hand to his chest. Sylvia and Hendrik hold their arms out to Rodrigo, only for him to sigh and push them away. "That was a false alarm."

Sylvia and Hendrik let out a sigh of relief.

"Sir, this only proves that I must accompany you home." Hendrik points out.

"I said it was a false alarm!" Rodrigo shouts. "I swear, if you try to follow me, I will knock you out and leave you on this monster's doorstep!"

"S-sir, please reconsider-"

"I have reconsidered enough. You will stay with my daughter, and that is final." Rodrigo turns and puts his foot in Margarita's stirrup.

"Wait." Sylvia gives Rodrigo a tight hug, shutting her eyes.

Rodrigo's expression softens, and he faces Sylvia to hug her back. He wipes away the tears flowing down his little girl's cheeks. "Ya, ya. Esto no es una despedida. Nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo."

Hendrik steps forward and envelops them both in a hug. "Don Rodrigo, I promise to protect Sylvia with my life. You will not need to worry on her behalf."

"That is the spirit." Rodrigo smiles. "Keep that up, and you may one day earn Sylvia's hand in marriage."

Hendrik and Sylvia both groan while blushing.

Rodrigo laughs. "You two have always been so much fun to embarass." He lets go of them and steps back.

Sylvia wipes her cheeks and sniffles. "What are you going to do?"

"…I will just have to keep living, I suppose." Rodrigo frowns. "You two… look out for one another."

Hendrik thumps his fist against his chest. "I swear to do all I can for Sylvia."

"Good." Rodrigo smiles. "Sylvia?"

"Hm?" Sylvia's cheeks have turned red and tear-stained despite her best efforts.

"Could you smile for me before I go?"

Sylvia forces a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"There you go." Rodrigo smiles again. "Remember what I told you earlier."

Sylvia rapidly blinks. "I will."

Rodrigo kisses Sylvia's forehead. "Goodbye, Sylvia." He turns to Hendrik. "Goodbye, Hendrik."

"Bye-bye, papi." Sylvia starts to hiccup.

"Goodbye, Rodrigo." Hendrik bows his head.

Rodrigo blinks as he puts his foot back in the stirrup. Hendrik helps him up, and Rodrigo takes Margarita's reins. "Stay safe, you two."

"We will try." Hendrik reassures him.

Rodrigo whistles, and Margarita starts walking. Sylvia and Hendrik don't take their eyes off Rodrigo for a second, watching as he grows more and more distant. When he disappears from sight, Sylvia collapses on the ground and bawls.

"¡No es justo!" Sylvia slams her fist against the ground. "¡¿Por qué estas cosas nos siguen pasando?! ¡¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?!"

Hendrik kneels by her side and rubs her back.

Fat tears fall onto the ground as Sylvia openly sobs. "Are- are we cursed?!"

"I have not a clue as to whether or not that is the case." Hendrik answers honestly. "But at the very least, we can be grateful that your father is out of the clutches of the beast."

Sylvia wipes at her face, only to smear tears and snot everywhere. "None of this should have ever happened in the first place! It's all that beast's fault!"

"I know." Hendrik pulls Sylvia into his arms and hugs her tight.

Sylvia throws her arms around Hendrik and sobs into his shoulder. Hendrik smooths out Sylvia's hair and comforts her as best he can. Sylvia practically soaks Hendrik's clothes with her tears, saliva, and runny snot. All she can do is chase the warmth of her bodyguard's strong muscles and try not to think about how long it will be before she ever sees her father again.

When the shroud of despair starts lifting, Sylvia peeks out from Hendrik's shoulder. The beast is watching from the doorway, wings lowered and tucked behind his back. He and Sylvia make eye contact, and apparently the beast takes that as his cue to approach them.

"Um…" The beast hesitates once he's before them.

"What?" Hendrik's tone is cold enough to freeze hell itself.

"I… drew up a bath for Sylvia. If you would like one, that is." The beast tentatively offers. "It may make you feel better. And since you were sweating quite profusely earlier…"

Sylvia hides her face in Hendrik's shoulder. "Leave me alone."

"Um…" The beast audibly scratches his scalp. "I have a rose garden just over there. I could show you the varieties I have grown over the years."

"She has established that does not wish to speak to you." Hendrik's grip on Sylvia tightens.

"…Could you two at least come inside? You will get sunburnt at this rate."

Hendrik turns to Sylvia. "Will you be going inside?"

Sylvia nods and stands up. She wipes her face with her sleeve as she approaches the beast, with Hendrik following close behind. The beast opens his mouth and draws his lips back, revealing large, sharp teeth. Sylvia flinches, and Hendrik holds his sword. The beast closes his mouth and opens the door. He stands in the doorway and holds the door open. Sylvia and Hendrik walk in, and the beast shuts the door behind them with a dull thud. Sylvia swallows and blinks away the tears.

"A room is being prepared for the two of you." The beast tells them. "You could… spend time with me while you wait."

Sylvia ignores him and stomps off. She goes into a living room and sits on the couch. Hendrik sits next to her and wraps his arm around her. It would feel romantic, if it weren't for the situation.

"Thank you." Sylvia rests her head on Hendrik's shoulder.

Hendrik puts his chin on the top of Sylvia's head. He takes Sylvia's hand and massages the back of it with his thumb. Sylvia sniffles and hugs him. Hendrik rubs Sylvia's back.

The teddy bear from earlier floats into the room. It sits on Sylvia's lap, then hugs her waist. Sylvia picks it up and squeezes it.

"Thank you." Sylvia whispers to the teddy bear.

"Do you feel better?" Hendrik asks.

"A little." Sylvia dries her tears. "But…"

Hendrik runs his hand down Sylvia's hair. "I will miss him as well."

"At least I still have you." Sylvia mumbles.

"There is that, at the very least."

Sylvia runs her hand down her face. "And now, I have two teddy bears."

Hendrik blinks. "I only see one teddy bear."

"I am talking about you, darling." Sylvia smiles a little.

"…Oh." Hendrik blushes.

Sylvia giggles. "And you are one sweet, adorable teddy bear."

Hendrik hides his face behind his hand. Sylvia nuzzles into his neck, pressing the teddy bear between their bodies. Hendrik squeezes her slightly, giving her reassuring pressure.

A cough breaks them out of their reverie. Sylvia and Hendrik break apart to look at the beast, who is standing just inside the room. Hendrik scowls, and Sylvia looks down, refusing to look at the beast anymore.

"I see you two have met Rab." The beast takes a few slow steps towards them. "Anyway, I came here to tell you yourour room is ready. Allow me to escort you two to it."

Sylvia and Hendrik hesitantly get up. They leave the room with the beast and go with him. The beast eventually opens a door and holds it open.

"Well?" The beast raises a brow after they hesitate. "Come in."

Hendrik walks in first, then Sylvia. The sun shines through a large window, lighting up two beds divided by one nighstand with an unlit candlestick on it. A chest rests at the foot of each bed, and two closets are on opposite sides of the room. One table with two chairs is off to the side, with a plate of cookies and a small vase displaying a single pink rose on the surface of the table.

"This is where you will be staying. I have left some clothes you can wear for the time being." The beast explains. "Is it to your liking?"

Sylvia frowns and sits on one of the beds. "How long are you going to keep us here?"

"…I do not know." The beast frowns as well. "But I shall do what I can to ensure living here is not too difficult."

"How will you provide for us?" Hendrik asks.

"I grow several edible plants. You can actually see one of my fields from here." The beast walks up to the window and opens it. "I am currently growing root vegetables in this field, so it is not much to look at, but I am proud of it nonetheless."

Sylvia and Hendrik look out the window. True to the beast's word, they can see a large field extending to the wall around the castle. Plants dot the well-tended field.

"I also keep some livestock, and go hunting on occasion." The beast steps away from the window. "Do you have anymore questions?"

Hendrik looks at Sylvia, who only shakes her head. "We do not."

"Very well. That bath I mentioned is just down the hall, in case you change your mind. Veronica, the bell, will summon you for dinner." The beast walks away, and is about to step through the door when he stops. "…We never introduced ourselves." He turns around and goes back to the others. "What are your names?"

"I believe you already learned them." Hendrik says.

"I want to hear them from you."

Sylvia sighs. "My name is Sylvia, but sometimes it is Sylvando. It depends on my gender."

"And I am Hendrik."

The beast gives them a closed-mouth smile and extends his hand. "Jasper."


	5. Dinner and Bubbles

Hendrik hesitates before shaking Jasper's hand. Jasper stares at him for a moment after, then holds his hand out to Sylvia. Sylvia frowns and keeps her hands by her sides. Jasper lets his hand drop.

"I will… go back to the greenhouse and assess the damage." Jasper says after an awkward silence. He leaves the room without another word, closing the door behind him.

Sylvia goes back to one of the beds and plops down, visibly deflating. Hendrik takes the plate of cookies and holds them out to Sylvia.

"I'm not hungry." Sylvia turns her face away.

Hendrik puts the cookies down and sits with Sylvia. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I see." Hendrik rubs Sylvia's arm with his thumb. After a minute, he pulls the blanket over her lap.

Sylvia smiles a little and holds the blanket with both hands. "I'm so glad papi decided to hire you all those years ago."

"I am grateful that I got to meet you."

Sylvia tucks her head underneath Hendrik's chin and closes her eyes. Hendrik softly sighs and keeps a tight grip on her.

"…I might take that bath." Sylvia mumbles.

"Would you like for me to accompany you?"

"Yes."

Hendrik parts from Sylvia. Sylvia gets up and goes to the door, with Hendrik following close behind. Sylvia exits and goes into a different room, this one with a full bathtub and bath supplies. The bathtub is full of bubbles that emit a lavender scent, with a rubber ducky floating in it.

"I shall wait outside the door." Hendrik bows his head and grabs the doorknob.

"Wait!" Sylvia grabs Hendrik's hand. "Stay with me. Please."

"As you wish." Hendrik lightly blushes as he steps inside and shuts the door behind him. "Do I understand that you… want me to…"

Sylvia shakes her head. "Just stay with me until I'm done."

"Very well. In that case, I will keep my back turned." Hendrik does just that, facing away from Sylvia and the bathtub.

Sylvia strips out of her sweaty clothes and throws them to the side. Then, she slowly sinks into the water, letting the warmth seep into her bones. When her chest is submerged, she takes some soap and starts washing her arms. "Darling, you can look now."

Hendrik hesitantly turns to look, then immediately looks away and blushes harder. "I-I cannot-!"

"Don't be shy. You've seen me shirtless plenty of times." Sylvia casually dunks her arm underwater before bringing it back up.

"But… not naked!!!" Hendrik stutters out.

"I promise not to flash you." Sylvia can't help but smile at Hendrik's shyness.

Hendrik slowly turns his head towards Sylvia, but his eyes look anywhere but at her. "Is- is there a reason you wish for me to remain here?"

Sylvia sighs. "I just didn't want to be alone after…" She gulps and focuses on washing away a particularly troublesome spot of dirt.

"I see." Hendrik kneels. "In that case, I will put aside my discomfort for your sake."

"You are such a sweetie." Sylvia smiles, reaching out to cup Hendrik's cheek.

Hendrik comes to look at Sylvia's arm, following it up to her face. Hendrik gives her a small smile back. "You honor me."

Sylvia hesitantly parts from Hendrik and returns her hands to under the water's surface. After a moment, she squeaks the rubber ducky, causing her to chuckle.

\-----

Stupid stupid stupid! Jasper should have stayed with Sylvia and Hendrik to comfort them, but instead he just left like an idiot!

Jasper shoves the broken pottery into the trash can a little harder than was necessary. How the hell is he supposed to interact with his new roommates? He has a hard enough time interacting with Jade and that one merchant he goes to for anything he can't find or make himself.

Pain twinges in Jasper's gut for a moment. He takes a deep breath, then places the freshly-repotted plant on the counter. Thankfully, none of the plants were damaged beyond healing during the fight, although Jasper should keep a close eye on them, just in case. He takes his gloves off, then throws them onto a worktable and leaves the greenhouse.

Dinner should be ready soon. That should help the humans feel better. At the very least, Jasper will be able to talk to them at the dinner table. He pushes his bangs to the side as he approaches Jade.

"How are our new roommates settling in so far?" Jasper asks her.

Jade shrugs.

"Have you gotten the chance to speak with them?"

Jade shakes her head.

Jasper sighs. "Dammit… that's all. Go spend some time with Serena or something."

Jade seems happy to do that as she leaves. Jasper takes a moment to wash his hands before going to the dinner table and waiting. Not long after, Veronica appears and starts ringing. The object-people start carrying food into the room.

"No." Jasper holds his hand up. "Serve me and the humans at the same time. But put their place settings next to mine."

The ones with the food go back into the kitchen. The others set up three place settings, with Jasper's in the middle. Veronica leaves the room, ringing like crazy. A few minutes later, Veronica reemerges with Hendrik and Sylvia in tow. Jasper gives them a closed-mouth smile.

"Good evening." Jasper greets them. "Have a seat. Dinner will be out shortly."

Sylvia just stands there, fiddling with the sleeve of her borrowed shirt. Hendrik doesn't move from her side, examining the room with the gaze only a bodyguard could have. Jasper pulls out the chairs on either side of him.

"What are you waiting for?" Jasper cocks his head to the side.

"I'm not going to eat with you." Sylvia crosses her arms.

Jasper's eyes grow wide. "But you must eat with me!"

"She said no." Now it's Hendrik's turn to refuse. He steps to the side, getting in front of Sylvia as he glares daggers at Jasper.

Jasper purses his lips. Anger bubbles inside him, making him unconsciously wrinkle his nose and bring his brows down. "S-surely you're hungry…?" He grits out, keeping as much anger from his voice as possible.

Sylvia shakes her head.

"…Hendrik?" Jasper looks to Hendrik.

"I only eat when Sylvia does."

Jasper slams his hands on the table as he shoots out of his seat. "Just eat something! I do not care if you eat in a goddess-damned toilet!"

Sylvia flinches, reaching for her nonexistant whip. Hendrik's hand goes to his sword. Jasper grips the edge of the table strong enough to make it squeak as he forces himself to breathe deep.

"Food." Jasper barks out. The object-people come in again. Some seem to look at Hendrik and Sylvia, but they quickly get back to their task. Jasper stops them before they can put food on the plates. "Sylvia, Hendrik, get a plate, serve yourselves, and go."

Sylvia hesitantly walks forward and grabs a plate from as far away from Jasper as she can reach. Then, she grabs a ladle and scoops a little bit of pasta onto her plate. She grabs two stuffed mushrooms before scuttling away. Hendrik doesn't take his eyes off of Jasper for a moment as he cautiously follows Sylvia's lead, taking nearly all of the stuffed mushrooms and a more generous portion of pasta before rejoining Sylvia's side.

"Shall we leave?" Hendrik asks Sylvia, still staring Jasper down. Jasper glares right back.

Sylvia nods, leaving in a hurry. Hendrik turns his back to Jasper as he leaves, and its then that Jasper notices the wet spots on Hendrik's sleeves.

Ugh. Bodyguard, Jasper's ass.

\-----

Hendrik eats slowly, watching the way Sylvia plays with her food. She hasn't taken a single bite since they sat down to eat in their new bedroom.

"Is there something on your mind?" Hendrik breaks the silence.

Sylvia sighs. "Is there anything not on my mind?"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Sylvia shakes her head.

"Very well." Hendrik puts his fork down. "May I suggest retiring early?"

Sylvia gets out of her chair without a word and hops into one of the beds without so much as taking her shoes off.

"May I remove your shoes for you?"

Sylvia affirmatively grunts. Hendrik quickly takes Sylvia's shoes and socks off, then sets them down next to Sylvia's bed.

"Thank you…" Sylvia's voice is muffled by the pillow.

"I shall finish eating, then I will go to bed as well." Hendrik tells Sylvia as he goes back to the table.

Sylvia lifts her head a little. "You can have my plate."

"Are you certain you do not want to eat?"

"Yes."

Hendrik's heart twists just a little as he sits down. He doesn't want Sylvia to starve, but if she says no, then there's not much Hendrik can do. He munches on a stuffed mushroom as he watches Sylvia. Sylvia barely moves, even when someone knocks. Hendrik goes to the door, shooting a glance at Sylvia before opening it. Jasper stands before him, wings tucked low.

"Hello." Jasper flashes a closed-mouth smile. "Did you enjoy your food?"

Hendrik steps forward and shuts the door behind him. Then, he crosses his arms. "What do you want?"

"I merely wanted to check in on you two."

Hendrik scowls. "You did not seem to care so much about our wellbeing earlier."

"If I wanted either of you dead, I would have outright killed you and left Sylvia to choke on thylius." Jasper retorts. "As it stands, I do not want you dead. Or unhealthy."

Hendrik has to admit that that's a good point. Still, he doesn't trust Jasper with Sylvia after that outburst. "Both of us are well."

"That is good to hear." Jasper smiles again. "Is there anything you need?"

"No."

"Very well, then. Goodnight." Jasper walks away.

After Jasper rounds the corner, Hendrik reenters the room. Sylvia is looking at him and hugging her pillow.

"Jasper was checking in on our status." Hendrik quickly explains.

Sylvia tucks her face into the pillow. Hendrik finishes both his and Sylvia's plates, then kicks his boots off and settles into the empty bed.

"Goodnight." Hendrik says, then blows his candle out.

"…Night." Sylvia mumbles.


End file.
